Chasing Dragons
by LauraJHolden
Summary: After serving a one year sentence in Azkaban and a mandatory rehabilitation program, Draco Malfoy is certainly making a name for himself. He has donated over half a million galleons to various charities, including orphans of war, muggle born awareness, and even the promotion of magical species. Who is this strange, and might I say dashing new Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my newest fanfic. Dramione, of course. It follows the books all the way up to the epilogue. There will be smut. Beware if you don't like it, don't read it. Please read and review! I will try and update as often as possible. I hope you enjoy!

I own nothing

**D. MALFOR FREED FROM AZKABAN AND DONATING 500K GALEONS?**

Rita Skeeter bringing you the news on the happenings of the youngest Malfoy. After serving a one year sentence in Azkaban and a mandatory rehabilitation program, Malfoy is certainly making a name for himself. He has donated over half a million galleons to various charities, including orphans of war, muggle born awareness, and even promotion of magical species. Who is this strange, and might I say dashing new Draco Malfoy?...

The article continued for another two unbearable pages. I couldn't bare get through the first paragraph let alone the full article. It was a load of owlshit. Malfoy donating to charities? He was probably only doing it to get in the papers. I threw down the paper. I had better things to worry about than Skeeter's latest gossip column. I was going to India for two weeks to hunt down a Tibetan Ridgeback Dragon. Since Voldemort's rise to power their numbers had dwindled drastically. Death eaters had taken to hunting all dragons for their scales and blood, but the ridgeback's had taken an especially severe blow. No with Voldemort dead, and all the deatheaters imprisoned, they were making a slow comeback, one that I hoped to aid.

Everyone expected me to become an auror or healer after Hogwarts, but I had my share of violence and pain. I wanted something new and exciting. Charlie Weasley didn't waste and second and recruited me immediately . We had been working together for 2 years to help bring all dragons back from the brink of extinction.

There was a knock on my door and Charlie slipped into my pristine office. I hated messes, and kept my desk as organized as possible. I was still working on Charlie's desk, but it had come a long way.

"I see you are packing for your trip." Charlie eyed the tower of books on my desk that I was slowly shrinking to fot inside my handbag. "I hate to interrupt, but this is rather important."

"Of course." I coaxed the last three books into my handbag. " what can I do for you, Charlie?" I looked up at him.

His bright orange hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He hadn't shaved in a few days, so his chin had a rough, red stubble growing. He pulled at his earring nervously. That wasn't a good sign. Charlie was never nervous.

"Just tell me." I urged him.

"Well Bill and Fleur had a last minute change of plans. I am going to have to stay here instead of going to India with you."

"So? I have been on plenty of trips alone before. What is so different about this trip? I'll check in every night."

"Well, someone else will be going in my place…" Charlie paused to gauge my reaction.

I raised an eyebrow. Charlie was the best of the best in the business. "You better not put me with some rookie. You know Ridgeback's are temperamental. I can't babysit someone and expect to get any work done."

"You won't be babysitting. He is perfectly capable of doing this job." Charlie's eyes flicked to the abandoned Daily Prophet on my desk. I mentally flicked through a list of possible candidates. Flecth was still in Romania. Walter's wife just had a baby and wouldn't be back at work until next week, and Dean was still recovering from a burn he got last week. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you sending me with then?"

"Before you say anything," Charlie began to ramble. The six foot man seemed to shrink under my glare. "He is incredibly capable. You two don't have the greatest history, but times have changed. He's trying to put a new foot forward. Besides, he just donated enough to keep us running for the next six months."

I felt my hands clenched. "There is no way you are letting bloody MAL-"

"There is no need for such language, Granger. I am sure we will get along just fine." Malfoy leaned against them door frame. His thin lips were curled up in his trademark smirk.

"There is no way in hell, I am spending two weeks alone in a jungle with you, Malfoy. And since when do you know anything about dragons?"

"As you are aware, I spent a year in Azkaban. It frees up one's schedule. I have studied everything out there about dragons. I am perfectly capable of joining you on the trip. As largest sponsor, I must insist."

Charlie tried to throw me a sympathetic glance, but I ignored him. He thought his mother's howlers were harsh, wait till he heard what I had to say.

"We leave at 8 am tomorrow morning. I would hate for you to be late." I hissed. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of my office. I wasn't spending a second longer with Malfoy than I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I won nothing. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

The next morning came all too quickly. To my disgust, Malfoy had arrived before me. This time I was prepared to see him.

"Morning Malfoy." I greeted him curtly.

"Granger," He nodded in return. He was wearing black cargo shorts, hiking boots, and a black wife beater. He had trimmed his hair so it was short and spiked along his skull. The skin tight shirt showed off his incredibly toned arms and shoulders. If it had been anyone else, I would have had a hard time looking away. As it was, this was Malfoy. It was painful to simply be around him.

I grabbed the port key. It was a small inconspicuous book. It was set to take them to India at 8 am, and bring them back in two weeks. Perviously, I had been looking forward to this trip. I had never been to India. Now I just wanted to get it over with, so Malfoy could go back to whatever hole he crawled out of.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out the portkey.

I nodded and placed my hand over his. I watched him carefully, but he didn't flinch at my touch. Before I had time to contemplate this revelation, the port key went off and I felt myself being transported. We landed beside a small river, upsetting a flock of birds. Malfoy immediately let go of my hand and stored the portkey in his pants pocket. Maybe he hadn't changed so much. I shrugged. As long as we both kept our mouths shut, maybe we could manage not to kill each other.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and did a quick mapping spell. "We need to head North a few miles. We aren't far from the dragon's nesting ground."

I nodded. This was the dragon's peak mating season. Things could get pretty rough between competing males. WE were here to heal any that we found were injured and try to help as many newborns dragon hatch as possible. It was dangerous work, but a few disillusionment and fire repelling spells and the dragons were none the wiser.

I threw my back pack over my shoulder. "Lead the way." I motioned for Malfoy to start walking, It was humid in the jungle, but not unbearably so. I cast a cooling charm and marched after him. We walked along in silence. I had brought an old fashioned muggle camera with me and was happily snapping pictures. It was a hobby of mine to develop photographs. The vibrant greens and yellows of the lush forest was breathtaking.

"How does that thing even work?" Malfoy drawled, looking back as I shot yet another photo.

"It's a muggle camera. I doubt you would understand or care."

"Try me." Malfoy stopped and turned to glare at me.

"It uses a type of film that is sensitive to light. You expose the film to light and it will record an image. It doesn't move like wizard photos, but I like them all the same." I stared at him, daring him to say something derogatory.

"I read about those also. I just didn't understand quite how you got larger size photos from them"

"Oh..um." I stuttered, shocked by his answer. "There is another time of paper you can transfer the image to. You soak it in a sort of potion and the photo transfers." I explained.

Malfoy seemed to mull over this for a moment. "Interesting, though I don't quite see the point of a photo if it doesn't move."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a muggle thing. Let's leave it at that." I began walking again.

"Granger, wait." Malfoy caught my shoulder.

"I know we hated each other in school, but we both have changed. This trip doesn't have to be unpleasant, maybe we can try to put the past behind us for the moment."

"You will have to be more specific. Are you talking about all the years you bullied me in high school or when your family tortured me in your beloved family mansion?" I spat back. "I would love to forget that either of those things happened, but its easier said than done. SO you will have to forgive me, if I am not jumping to forgive you. Let's just get this trip over with."

Malfoy's silver eyes darkened to gray. His lip curled up in a sneer. I waited for him to retort, but he remained silent. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes they were back to their normal silver.

"As you wish princess." He bit out.

An hour before sundown we made camp. I set up the tent, while Malfoy worked on starting a fire and heating up our dinner. We worked in complete silence as we tried to avoid each other's gaze. I cleaned my bowl magically and packed it back away in my bag. Night had fallen and the forest was teeming with noises of various animals. The Flickering light of the fire was the only light we had., If there was any light from the stars or moon it was blotted out by the thick layer of leaves above us.

Malfoy had pulled out a book and was busy reading. It gave me a moment to really look at him. He was no longer a lanky boy from Hogwarts. He had put on weight that was all muscle and had grown into his tall frame nicely. Everything about him seemed to be poised, ready to strike at any moment. He turned the page of his book, flashing the inside of his forearm. I had to stifle a gasp. The dark mark was gone. I looked down at my own forearm. _MUDBLOOD _

"See something you like, Princess?" Malfoy drawled.

"Hardly," I sniffed.

"Then what are you staring at?"He closed his book. His eyes flashed as he looked up at me.

"You dark mark. It's gone."

"It is." He confirmed, still staring at me. "Why are you here Granger?"

"To enjoy your delightful and uplifting company." I sneered.

"I meant, why here? Why dragons? I would have thought you would join Goldenboy and Weasel as aurors."

"Harry and Ron took positions on professional quidditch teams. After the war we had enough violence to last a lifetime. Working with Charlie gives me the opportunity to travel and I stay out of the papers. There is nothing glamorous about spending your days traipsing around looking for dragons."

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn I saw a glimmer of a smile on Malfoys lips. It was a law of nature that Malfoys didn't smile. The sky was blue, the sun rose in the east, and Draco Malfoy never smiled.

"What about you? Why dragons?" I asked before I could think better of it.

"There are too many things I have to make up for in the war. I was never forced to take part in hunting the dragons, but it is the least I can do to right some of the wrongs."

I noticed that he said "forced", but I didn't comment.

"I am going to sleep. I want to leave by dawn tomorrow." I ducked inside the magically enlarged tent. Malfoy and I thankfully had separate rooms. I even managed to put in magical shower. I was bone tired, but the thought of a cold shower after traipsing through the jungle all day sounded amazing. I charmed the water so it was cool and pulled the door closed behind me. I sighed as the water flowed over my sweaty skin. I combed through the curly waves of my waves as I let the water relax me. I spelled a spot of soap in my hand. I started humming to myself, so I didn't notice the door open just a crack. I was still humming to myself as I lathered up my hair and rinsed it. I reached blindly for a towel and instead felt a hard muscled chest. My eyes flew open. I was staring right at a dumbfounded Malfoy. I screamed and desperately tried to cover myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"I called your name, but you didn't answer." Malfoy spoke to my chest. His eyes seemed unable to look me in the eye.

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD SNEAK A LOOK! GET OUT!"

Malfoy blinked a few times before he managed to gather his wits enough to leave the bathroom. I throw a stinging hex at him as he ran. He yelped as it tagged his hip. I hurriedly put my pajamas on and stepped out of the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I saw Malfoy's door was firmly shut. He had seen me naked! I groaned. Day one and it was already a disaster.

Malfoy POV

I stood leaning back against the door of my makeshift bedroom. I whispered a counter cursefor my hip before Granger's hex could swell up. I banged my head against the wall. What had I been thinking? SO what she hadn't responded when I called? I decided to look in the bloody shower. He shivered as he remembered how the water looked as it trickled over her tan skin. Scars covered her arms and torso, but it only made her more beautiful. He was as hard as a fucking diamond right now. All because of goody two shoes, know it all, Hermione Granger. Sure he didn't have anything against muggleborns anymore. A year in Azkaban and a 6 month rehabilitation program had rid him of any pervious prejudices, But still, he was hard for Granger? His hand pressed against his dick, and he groaned unwillingly. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the grammar mistakes in the first two chapters. I was really tired when I wrote that. Hopefully this one will be better. PLease read and review! pretty please! I hope you enjoy!

Hermione POV

I woke up well before dawn. I rarely slept these days anyways. If I was at home, I would have taken a dreamless sleep potion, but I needed to be able to move at a moment's notice out here. I spelled myself a steaming cup of coffee. Usually, I preferred tea, but if I was going to deal with Malfoy I was going to need some serious caffeine. I contemplated about wearing the most hideous baggy clothing I could find. I couldn't believe Malfoy had just walked in on me in the shower. Weren't his percious "purebloods" supposed to have manners? And he had stared! Thank goodness he didn't see the otter tattoo I had on my hip. He would have never shut up about it. I rolled my eyes and put on my usual khakis shorts and a pink tank top. My hair was a mess from the humidity so I just pulled it back in a neat braid.

"Here's to not killing Malfoy." I muttered before venturing out of the tent.

A wide awake Malfoy was packed and waiting for me outside. I hated to admit it, but in the pale light he looked fantastic. His pale skin seemed to glow and his short hair was ruffled from sleep.

"Morning Granger!" Malfoy sneered at me. His eyes lingered on me a second too long. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Thank you." I said stiffly. Cheerful Malfoy was not a good thing.

"Glad to know that shower last night helped you relaxed."

It was too early to deal with this. I pulled my wand out and pointed it directly under his chin.

"I'll give you one warning. I haven't finished my coffee and I do not have the patience to listen to your prattling arrogant tongue. Don't ever walk in on me in the shower again, and don't you dare try and fucking linger when you do."

"I didn't linger." Malfoy mumbled under his breath, but he backed away.

I chose to ignore him. I shoved the shrunken tent into my bag. "The nesting grounds should only be a few hours away. Let's go."

I finished my coffee in silence. Thankfully, the caffeine kicked in quickly, and my mood improved. Malfoy wasn't so bad when he was silent. Other than the quiet patter of his feet, I could almost pretend he didn't exist. When the sun was directly overhead, I felt my stomach begin to grumble in hunger.

"Let's take a quick break." I put my bag down and pulled out a handful of the snacks I had packed.

"Are you tired Granger? I thought you had a reputation of being tough?" Malfoy smirked.

"I didn't want to push a pretty boy like you. I know your delicate frame can only withstand so much." I sneered back.

He leaned back against a tree, showing off the flat expanse of his stomach. Malfoy was definitely not delicate. His steely eyes caught my gaze. A bead of sweat dripped down his chest. For a second I pictured my lips tracing the hard line of his chest. I shook my head. His smirked grew into a grin. He knew I had been staring at him.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were just checking me out Granger. Is the heat starting to get to you. You can take off your shirt. It's nothing I haven't seen before. "

My lip curled in disgust. "Why so you can enjoy a free show? A year in Azkaban is a long time, but are you really that desperate Malfoy?"

His body stiffened. His hands curled into fists. "You don't know anything about that, so don't act like you do. Think because you read a few articles that you know everything about me?" His voice had taken on a harsh edge.

"I know better than to believe what I read in the Prophet. "Draco Malfoy turns over a new leaf". Please, you are incapable of change. You think you are so hot, because you duped everyone into believing that you have changed. You tormented me for years because I was a muggleborn. People like you don't change."

He took a menacing step towards me. His tall frame towered over mine, but I stared him down.

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about. I am out here traipsing around in the jungle with a muggleborn rather than enjoying the comforts of my London flat. If I hadn't changed would I be out here with you?"

"Have to keep up appearances."

Forget taking a break. I grabbed my bag and stormed off in the woods, not bothering to look if Malfoy was following. After a few minutes I heard the rhythmic beat of his footsteps behind me. I held my hand up to stop him and pressed a finger to my lips. It was faint, but I could hear the flapping of giant wings.

"Almost there." I mouthed.

Malfoy nodded and crept forward silently. We pulled back the last few layers of leaves to reveal the sharp drop of a cliff face. About 100 feet below us was a churning river. Even from this high up, I could hear the water rushing below. My heart jumped in my chest as a roar shook the ground beneath us. To the left of us, a bright shimmering green dragon launched itself from the cliff side. It roared again, and I could almost feel my bones shake from the sheer force.

"Oh my godric" I breathed as I watched the magnificent creature glide past us. Tibetan Ridgeback's were small for a dragon, reaching only 30 feet not including the tail, but they made up for it in speed. They were the fastest flying creatures recorded. They could easily reach 100km an hour by the time they reached adolescence.

I risked a quick glance at Malfoy. His mouth had fallen open in the shape of a soft "oh". The dragon quickly gained speed as it started to ascend. It swooped past us. The gust of wind that followed it was enough to knock me off my feet. I stumbled back, but Malfoy's firm hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me upright. He let go of me just a quickly. I looked down at my arm. He had just touched me, the mudblood. Even more surprising he wasn't scourgifying himself into oblivion to rid himself of my infectious mudblood germs.

"Breathtaking aren't they." I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I have never seen one in person. I didn't realize they were so fast." He looked slightly dazed. "Now what? Where are the rest of them?"

"This is their breeding ground. Now we find a way to get down to the river." I sighed looking down the steep drop. "


	4. Chapter 4

Please Please Review! thank you to everyone whos is reading. I own nothing . Hope you enjoy!

Draco POV

I stared out over the cliff. My breath caught in my throat as the magnificent green dragon leapt from the side of the cliff. I had seen dragons before, but never like this, not in the wild. Some of the other death eaters, Bellatrix included enjoyed keeping them as some sort of tormented pet. The dragon swooped up front of us. The blast of wind almost managed to knock me over. Beside me Hermione fell backwards. I reached out to steady her. The warmth of her skin sent a jolt up my arm, but I kept my eyes down pretending not to take notice.

"Breathtaking aren't they?" She stuttered clearly, taken off guard. I had to fight back the urge to smile. It was so easy to rile her up.

"I have never seen one in person. I didn't realize they were so fast." I glanced off the edge of the cliff. "Now what? Where are the rest of them?"

"This is their breeding ground. Now we have to find a way to get down to the river." My stomach did a somersault. I sure as hell hoped she didn't mean for us to climb down there.

"And exactly how do you plan on us doing that Princess?" I called her by my favorite nickname. She hid it well, but here eye always twitched when I called her that.

"I am going to levitate my way down. "

"Right, well I will leave you too that then." I began digging around in my backpack. I had packed a broom in here. I just needed to find it. The ministry had been kind enough to release me from Azakaban, but they weren't stupid. They hadn't given me back my wand. A fat, I didn't want Granger to be made aware of.

"How do you plan out getting down there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"With this." I finally managed to pull out my broom. It wasn't the latest model, but it would work. Apparently the ministry wasn't keen on me having decent transportation either. I had to take a cab just to get to Charlie's office yesterday morning. If I had a galleon for every time the driver nearly killed us, I would have doubled my father's fortune.

"Care to join me Granger?" I grinned at her as I swung my leg over her broom. The unwelcome image of her pressed up against me as we flew bombarded my mind. I couldn't get that blasted picture of her in the shower out of my head. She even had the cutest tattoo just above the curve of her hip. All night all I could think about was running my tongue over her skin. I shook my head to clear it. Maybe she was right; it had been too long for me. Granger hardly disgusted me anymore. The war and Azkaban had been more than enough to change the error of my ways. Still she was furthest thing my usual type of girl. Maybe it was the heat driving me mental. Right.

"I'll meet you at the river." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before disappearing over the side of the cliff. I sure hoped she knew what she was doing. I kicked off the ground and soared into the air. I began to dive toward the ground below. The rush of air cooled my heated skin. THe tension in my shoulders eased just the slightest bit as I continued to fly leisurely to the ground. By the time I landed, Granger was waiting, her small foot tapped with impatience.

"Now that you have finally landed, we need to scout the area." She ordered.

"On foot? That will take days!"I complained.

"You are the one who signed up for this." She shot back.

"I just think there is a better way to go about this. IF we fly we would be down by sundown." I offered, hoping she would take the bait. I didn't mind walking on foot. I wanted to see if the rumurs of her being sacred witless about flying were true.

Her face visibly paled. "You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I am getting on that thing, least of all with you."

"So the rumors are true. Hermione Granger the magnificent, smartest witch of her age, is afraid of a tiny little broomstick." I taunted her. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Teasing her had to be one of my top five favorite things to do in the world. Right along with goading her. "Don't tell me you are actually sacred."

Her brown eyes flashed amber. "Hardly. I simply don't trust you Malfoy." She spit out my name like it was a dirty word, I didn't care. I was winning.

"Then prove it why don't you?" I held out the broomstick.

"Fine." She snapped. I swung her leg over the broom. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the handle in a steel death grip. I climbed on behind. I was probably closer to her than I needed to be, but the opportunity was just too great to pass up. Salazar, she smelled good. Like parchment, ink and above all cinnamon. I had to force myself to not lean forward and bury my head in her neck. Who was I kidding? She hated me and with good reason. I had changed, but she would never believe that. I wrapped my arms around her, and placed my hands just above hers on the handle.

"Hold on," I whispered in her ear.

She let out a tiny scream as I kicked off. Her hands tightened under mine, if that was even possible. I tried to fly as slowly as possible, but she still refused to relax. She really was scared shitless about flying. Finally Hermione let go of one hand so she could scribble notes as we flew. She was drawing a rough map, marking off the abandoned nests, the ones currently in use, and any dragons if we managed to spot one. Despite their size, they blended in completely with nature. I rose up just a little higher and picked up some speed. The trees started to blur together as we flew over the river. There was a shuddering roar beside us. I realized too late that it's wasn't blur of trees we swept by. I was a full grown, male dragon in the prime of his mating season. And I had just woken him up for a nap.

"Hold on I managed to yell before I swerved away from the blast of fire. The leaves on the trees behind me turned to a pile of dust instantly. The dragon let out another furious roar. I ducked into the trees, hoping to gain the lead. That plan totally backfired. The dragon came roaring through the trees after us. Branches, leaves and twigs rained down on us. The dragon slammed its neck into a particularly large tree. Splinters exploded everywhere as the heavy tree groaned and shifted. The dragon slammed into the tree once more. It creaked as it rushed to us in a swirl of deadly debris. I wrapped my hand around Hermione's waist and somersaulted us in the air. She screamed as we just barely managed to escape the fall out. I lost control of the broom as we ducked. I felt the broom fallout from under me. I tightened my hold on Hermione and hoped we weren't too high up. I tucked her into me. She screamed out a spell to stop our fall, but the ground was coming at us far too fast. I slammed into the earth. I had just enough time to see Hermione fall a few feet from me before the blackness overcame me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...so I really do need opinions. Do you like Hermione's POV of Dracos's better? I am curious. And please say why or why not. Feel free to say so in comments or in a private message. As always Please review and I hope you enjoy! gracias!

Seriously, Hermione or Draco POV ;))))).

Draco POV

I woke up with a groan. Every inch of my body hummed with pain. I had been through worse, but it was still unpleasant. I flexed my muscles one by one. At least nothing was broken. I sat up slowly. My head spun fast enough to make me want to vomit. I clenched my hands until the feeling went away. I opened my eyes to survey the damage. We landed under the fallen tree. The dragon seemed to have lost us after we fell.

"Hey, glad to see you awake."

I spun around to stare into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes. Her grim face was set in a grimace. Her usually tan skin was a pale cream color. That was when I noticed the branch sticking out the back of her left shoulder.

"Bloody hell." I pushed my dizziness away and moved towards her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She winced as she tried to shrug. "It's nothing a quick spell won't fix." She spoke through clenched teeth. I eyed the rough branch again. I knew she was too proud to admit just how much pain she was truly in.

"Can you take it out and heal it for me?" she looked away. "I tried, but I couldn't reach it."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew I had been a dick in school. Hell, I had been a far more than a dick, but did she really think I would refuse to heal her? Well I would minus one tiny detail.

"Yea…um can I borrow your wand?"I stared at her wound, refusing to look her in the eye. I had hoped she wouldn't find out that the ministry wouldn't let me have my wand back.

Her eyes widened as she realized my predicament. "Where is your wand?" She asked slowly.

"The ministry may have released me from Azakaban. That doesn't mean they trust me as a fully functioning wizard."

"Then why should I? How do I know you won't just try and kill me?"

"Godric, Granger do you really think I am that despicable? Do you honestly believe I am just trying to weasel you out of your wand so I can steal it and leave you for dead?"

I could tell instantly by her icy glare, that's exactly what she thought I would do. A rush of anger swept over me. I had changed. THe things I did as a child were misguided and idiotic. The ministry, my friends, even what was left of my family believed I had changed. Why couldn't the bloody prefect Gryffindor Princess believe that I was capable of the tiniest shred of compassion?

I placed my hand on her shoulder, resting the branch between my thumb and pointer finger. Without warning, I pulled as hard as I could. The branch came away easily. She let out a small shriek and tried to jerk away from me, but I kept my palm firmly against the open wound. I was bollocks at blood replenishing spells and the last thing I needed was her passing out on me.

"Would a fucking second of warning been too much to ask for you prick?" She gasped.

"My, my Granger. Does your mother know you have such a fowl mouth?"

She refused to respond so I just sat there with my hand pressed against her soft, warm skin.

"Aren't you worried that you will get mudblood germs? I'm bleeding all over you?"She spat.

My temper flared. It was just barely outweighed by my concern for her, just barely.

"Just give me your fucking wand, Granger. Even if I steal your wand, I doubt I will make it very far without being driven mad by your nagging voice."

She roughly shoved her wand into my grip. It was slightly shorter than mine and just a hair lighter. Small vines wrapped around it in a pretty, feminine design. I cast a quick lumos spell to get a feel for it. It resisted me, but I was confident I could still heal her. I muttered a quick healing spell. I felt her skin begin to knit back together under my hand until only a pink circular scar was visible.

"There." I took my hands of her before I could begin to wonder how the rest of her king felt under my touch. I stood up quickly. I needed to put some distance between us, before I did something idiotic.

Her fingers traced over the scar. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Forget it. I'm the one who made us crash. I am sorry." I raked my hands through my hair. I just apologized to Hermione Bloody Granger. Fuck me.


	6. Chapter 6

Please read and review. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione POV

I stared dumbfounded at Malfoy. My mouth gaped open unattractively, but I was too in shock to close it. His hand was still pressed against my back, and I was painfully aware of his touch. His hand was warm and calloused. We stared at each other openly. For the first time, I noticed just how attractive he was. He had filled into his face, and had rough, blonde, stubble decorating his chin. His hair fell in his eyes. My hands ached to run my fingers through it.

"We should, ahh. We should get back towards the river." Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Yea. You can move your hand now." I grabbed my wand back, and he jumped away from me. I felt cold without his constant touch. I tried not to think too deeply about that little fact.

"Thanks." I muttered, but the words felt heavy and insincere on my tongue. What the hell was wrong with me?

We trekked slowly back to the river. Neither of us wanted to risk the broom against, so we walked in awkward silence. Malofy had taken the lead, so I took the opportunity to study him as we moved forward. Maybe he really had changed, I thought. His pale skin stood out in the sea of green around us. Looking closely, I could see the patchwork of scars that made us his skin. The worst of which, were partially hidden under his shirt. Judging by the scars alone, his time with Voldemort was no better than mine. In the last battle he truly seemed sacred, just like the rest of us. He hadn't hurt anyone, and that was more I could say for myself. We all had done unspeakably cruel things during the war.

Malfoy held up his hand for me to stop. I cast a wordless silencing charm over us, so nothing could hear our footsteps. He looked back at me and pointed to our right. I strained my ears for any noises. I could just make out the harsh rasp of a young dragon. I squinted my eyes and took a cautious step forward. Hidden under some fallen leaves was the tiny body of a newborn dragon. It was about four feet long and around 120 kilos. Little puffs of smoke drifted from his nostrils as he breathed. He was breathing far too fast. I winced hoping our escapade earlier hadn't injured it in the crossfire. I took another step forward, the poor thing was too exhausted to even notice.

"Granger!" Malfoy hissed. "Get back here!"

"I am fine, but the dragon's hurt. I need to help him."I hissed back.

"That thing could still hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "I am here to help these dragons. Now leave me be."

I turned back around and gently lifted off the leaves. I gasped when I pulled off the last one. Something had bitten a sizable chunk out of the dragon's hindquarters. The wound was clearly infected. Yellow pus oozed out of the bite. I knelt beside the dragon and examined the wound more thoroughly.

"Draco, grab the bottle of Dittany out of my bad. Hurry." I threw him my bag as I kept a close eye on the dragon. He made no signs of turning on me, but that could change in a heartbeat. Malfoy crouched beside me and handed me the tiny bottle of oil. IT hissed as poured it over the bite. THe dragon mewled and let out a measly puff of smoke, but made no move to hurt us. I muttered as many healing and cleansing spells I could think of. The dragon could survive the bite, but the infection would easily kill him within days. Slowly, the dragon's slowly leg returned to normal size and the pus disappeared. I had managed to scab over the wound, but time would have to heal the rest. He barked happily, letting out a slightly larger puff of fire. I threw my supplies in my bag and backed away before he could decide he was hungry. Even injured, he could easily eat Malfoy and I for dinner.

Later that evening, I curled up by the fire that Malfoy had started. I was skimming through a book on primitive magical theory, but I couldn't seem to concentrate. I kept sneaking glances at Malfoy. I had been shocked to learn that the ministry still didn't let him have a wand. That was a punishment on it's own. He was finally allowed back to the world he grew up in, only to lack the most fundamental part.

"Have something to say Granger?" Malfoy drawled. He looked up for his own reading to stare back at me.

"I was just lost in thought is all." I forced my eyes back to my book. My cheeks flushed, but I prayed he didn't notice.

"You were staring awfully hard just to be lost in thought." Malfoy moved closer to me. I jumped as I felt his warm breath across my neck.

" I assure you it was nothing of consequence."

I felt him lean closer, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of moving away.

"Prove it." He whispered. This type I jumped away from his slithering voice.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"Look at me."

I slammed my book shut and turned to look at him. He was an inch away from me. His powerful body poised beside mine. His grey eyes drilled into me and all I could do was stare back. My throat went dry at his closeness and I could feel my stomach tighten in anticipation. I blinked for just a second, but that was all he needed. He lips closed over mine. I gasped in shock, letting his tongue into explore my mouth. Sensation boiled over me, overwhelming me. He tasted like sinfully sweet spearmint, and suddenly I couldn't get enough of him. My fingers found his shoulders and I pulled him into me. He groaned in response and eagerly complied. All rational thoughts chased away by his deliciously talented tongue. He pulled away, both of us panting. His blond was sticking out at unruly angles from touches.

I did the only thing I could do after thoroughly snogging someone I was supposed to hate. I panicked. I jumped up and out of his reach.

"I need to go to sleep. Night!" I squeaked before I ran into the tent and locked my bedroom door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review. As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Thanks.

Draco POV

I stormed into the tent after Granger. After one bloody kiss, and my cock was harder than a horny, sex deprived teenager. Godric almighty, she could kiss. I licked my lips savoring her sweet taste. I certainly didn't have feelings for her. That would be absurd. IT was just that she had grown into her figure wonderfully. She had gained weight in all the right places. Her hips curved wonderfully to show off her prefect ass. My cock twitched eagerly at the thought of my hands wrapping around her delicate waist. Why did she have to ruin a fantastic kiss by running back into the tent like a sacred virgin? Couldn't she just relax, and let things happen for once? Of course, she did. She wouldn't be Granger if she didn't.

I stood beside her door for a few minutes just to make sure the kiss hadn't completely traumatized her. Maybe the poor girl had never been kissed properly. Either way, there was no sound coming from her door. I pulled out the bottle of fire whiskey I had stashed in the tent. Two weeks alone with Hermione, I figured I would need a stiff drink if I wanted any chance of getting sleep tonight.

Hermione POV

I woke the next morning to Draco pounding on my door. When had he become Draco my sleep fogged brain wondered? I didn't have long to think about it as Draco pounded on my door again.

"Granger. Get your ass out here. We are late and this owl is pecking the shit out of me." He yelled through the door.

"For pity's sake Malfoy, calm down!" I yelled back. I threw my hair back into an unruly pony tail and pulled the door open.

He faltered as he stopped his knocking mid stroke. His eyes widened as they looked over me careful. I felt my stomach tighten as he gaze slowly raked over me. I hadn't thought to put on a decent outfit over my too tight tank top and short shorts.

"You said there was an owl?" I raised an eyebrow at him. It took Malfoy a second before he responded. "Yea, over there on the table. Now would you mind putting on actually clothes?" he snapped.

"Why? Can't stand seeing this much of a Mudblood? You didn't seem to mind last night?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I hardly think you are a mudblood. The words infuriating vixen however come to mind."

I took a seat at our makeshift table. I leaned over slowly to grasp the letter from the owl, aware of Malfoy's eyes tracking my every move.

"Who is the letter from?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but it's from Ron." I answered as I spelled myself an extra large cup of coffee.

"I am sure he misses you dearly. Now would you mind hurrying up? We are behind schedule." Malfoy snapped. He glared at the letter as if it had done him personal harm.

I scribbled a quick response. Harry and Ron were constantly busy with their hectic Quidditch schedules, but they did at least attempt to write me. I smiled as I looked over Ron's quickly written note. I missed them dearly, but we were planning to meet in London as soon as I got back from this trip.

"Calm down Malfoy. We have plenty of time." I looked back at him. If I didn't know any better I would have said he almost looked jealous. That was absurd though. Sure we had one kiss. It was a fantastic, mind blowing kiss, but it was just a kiss. I turned away, hoping he didn't notice my cheeks flush. I handed my response back to the owl, which hooted happily and flew away. I grabbed my coffee and headed back to my room. My hand reached out for the doorknob, when Malfoy's voice stopped me.

"Granger, about last night?"

"What about it?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I want you to know- ahhh. You know let's just forget it happened alright?"

I kept my eyes trained forward, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was such a fool.

"Neither of us would want something like _that_ getting out." I bite out. I nodded curtly and slipped inside my room. I let out a shaky breath. What was wrong with me? Of course I didn't care about Malfoy. So what if he seemed to have given up his muggleborn hating ways? That hardly redeemed him. He was still an incorrigible git. I changed clothes quickly and strode out of the room with my head held high.

The next few days were more or less uneventful. Malfoy and I studiously ignored each other despite the close quarters, only speaking when absolutely necessary. I did my best to keep him out of my thoughts, but unfortunately I couldn't control my dreams. Every night for the past three nights, I had woken up breathless and overheated after dreaming about a center grey eyed man. The same man who lived to irritate me it seemed. We had all but perfected the art of not speaking to each other, but he constantly watched me. Every time I looked up I would catch him staring at me as if he had never seen me before. It was driving me mad.

I pulled out the tent after a particular long day. Every muscle in my body ached with exhaustion. I didn't even have the energy to cry. We had found an adolescent male dragon that had been severely injured. He had picked a fight with a male that was nearly twice his age. WE had done everything we could, preformed every spell, but it hadn't been enough to save the majestic animal. I knew that what I did out here made a difference. In the past two years, the population had increased nearly 20%. Some days it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Here." Malfoy slid my a glass filled with a caramel colored liquid. "It's firewhiskey, Hermione. I am not trying to poison you." He rolled his eyes at my suspicious glare.

"So it's Hermione now?"

"We have been living in a tent together for a week. It seems silly to keep up the formalities."

I shrugged and took a sip of the strange liquid. It tasted vaguely familiar from the few trips I had taken to the three broomsticks. The cool liquid felt good as its icy burn traveled down my throat.

"Thanks for the drink, Draco." His name felt strange on my lips.

"It's been a long day. Sit. Relax. I'll cook dinner."

"What the great Malfoy heir actually cooks?"

"Ha. Ha. Yes, I cook. I find it calming. You keep thinking I am still the snot nosed got I was at Hogwarts, but I have changed, whether you want to see that or not." There was no malice in his voice, but he spoke firmly.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." I consented, finishing the rest of the drink.

"The great Granger actually apologizes?" he smirked.

"Yes. It has been known to happen on occasion. You have been very attentive this week. Without your help, I don't think I could have saved as many dragons as we have. You say you have changed, but I haven't really given you a chance to prove it. For that I am sorry."

Draco paused his cooking and came over to pour me another glass. He stared at me heavily, weighing my words. "Apology accepted, princess."

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our given names?"

"Yes, but princess is my nickname for you." He returned to cooking. Whatever he was making smelled delicious. I sipped on my drink, enjoying the tingling sensation in my fingers.

"Oh and who said you can give me a nickname?" I carried my drink into the kitchen and peered into the pan.

"Shoo," he waved me away. "And it's your nickname because you respond to it,_princess."_

He handed me a steaming plate of pasta in a delicious smelling sauce.

"This smells amazing. What is it?"

"Chicken Piccata. It's one of my favorites."

I dug in moaning in appreciation. It tasted like heaven sprinkled with parmesan cheese.

"Ok, you are cooking from now on. This is fantastic!"

Draco smiled in appreciation, a genuine smile. My heart nearly stopped when I looked up at him. The harsh angular lines of his face brightened as his lips turned into a smile rather than his usual smirk. His eyes lightened to liquid silver. He was gorgeous.

We finished the rest of dinner in silence. I tried and failed to keep from staring at him. The images my dreams had conjured up constantly bombarding my thoughts. Whenever I got back I needed to find a good shag. Maybe a nice tall blonde that wouldn't let me leave bed for a week. Then I could finally stop thinking of Malfoy's ridiculously soft lips.


	8. Chapter 8

I am warning you now, there will be lots of smutty goodness in this chapter. Mature adult content. Don't like it? Don't read it. If you do read it, please review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. In case anyone forgot, I own nothing. I hope you enjoy

I cleared the dishes with magic and they vanished before us. Malfoy leaned forward. His hanf brushed the top of mine, sending goose bumps on my arm. I froze, afraid what I would do if I allowed myself to move. His hand moved further up mine and my breath hitched in my throat. I wasn't sure why such a casual touch was sending my heartbeat sky rocketing, but I couldn't look away.

"Do you regret kissing me?" His silky voice purred over me.

"I don't kiss and tell," I smiled, gaining back some confidence.

"And if I do it again?" He leaned in closer until I could smell the musk of his cologne.

"I wouldn't stop you." I whispered.

He leaned into kiss me. Every nerve in my body stood at attention. His lips softly begged for more against mine. I gave into him easily. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him so I was straddling his thighs. His hands traced patterns over the bare skin of my thighs, sending shockwaves through me. All I could think, breath, taste was his lips and it still wasn't enough. It registered in some vague part of my brain that I shouldn't be even touching him, but that thought was banished as his mouth moved down my neck to nip at my shoulders.

"Are you with Ron? Or anyone else?"he whispered against my skin.

His words dragged me back from the pleasure induced haze. "What?"

"Are you and Ron still together?"

"What? Why? What does it matter?" I stammered. "You think of this now _after _kissing me, _twice!_"

"Just answer the question!" He snapped. His hands hadn't left my skin and were currently rubbing circles against my hips.

"No. I'm not with Ron or anyone else for that matter." I frowned. The last thing I wanted to think of was my failed relationship with Ron.

"Good." Malfoy attacked my lips again, forcing me silent. His hands slid under my short to grasp my breast. I gasped at the sudden sensation. He took the opportunity to bit my already swollen bottom lip. He picked me up by my waist and deposited me on the table. "I'm not sure I can let you go."

He whispered in my ear, but I was no longer paying attention. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Malfoy instantly froze above me. I ran my hands over the rough skin of his torso. Scars of every shape and size decorated his porcelain skin. I couldn't see his back, but I could feel that it was just as scarred. I was struck by the urge to kiss each and everyone. My feelings towards him were complicated to say the least, but I hardly thought he endured anything close to the scars in front of me. He flinched as my finger traced a particularly jagged scar that reached from his collar bone to just below his sternum.

"Malfoy I'm so-"

"Don't," His harsh voice cut me off. "I'm sure you think I deserve everyone of them."

He reached for his shirt, but I held it out of his reach.

"Of course, I don't. I'm- Please. Just forget it." I let my hand dip lower until it traced just above the hem of his pants. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his warm skin. My tongue darted out to taste him. He tasted like sweat and sunshine and I wanted nothing more than to kiss every beautiful inch of him. He responded greedily, making quick work of my tank top and shorts. He ground his hips against me. I could feel his hard, long length pressed against my thigh. I reached for his belt, but he pulled away.

"Patience, Princess." He smirked.

I vanished his belt and pants with a wandless spell. "Patience is overrated." I smirked back.

"Someone is eager."

"Has anyone ever told you , but you're prettier when you don't talk."

I reached down and gently squeezed him. He growled in response.

"Touche" He picked me up and pulled me into his bedroom. He threw me down on his bed and began to cover me in kisses and soft nips. I could feel my panties wet with my arousal. His fingers found their way between my thigh. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. He kissed his way down to the line of my panties.

"I can't wait to taste you. As for tonight, your impatience seems to have worn off on me." Malfoy hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down my legs. He slid one finger inside my wetness. He flicked his fingers back and forth and I shuddered at the sudden touch. I bucked my hips up, desperate for more friction. He complied and slipped a second finger inside me. He began to pump in and out and I felt my stomach tighten in pleasure.

"You are beautiful, Hermione."

"This isn't about romance, Draco." I leaned up and pulled his emerald green boxers down. His prefect cock sprung free. I wrapped my fingers around him and pumped up and down. His shut his eyes and let out a hiss. "Just shut up and fuck me."

"As you wish." He pushed me back on the bed. His lips latched onto my nipple and I arched up. He leaned over me until every inch of our bodies was pressed together. In one swift movement he thrust into me. I cried out, but my moan was silenced by yet another mind blowing kiss. When Malfoy finally started moving, it was at an excruciatingly slow pace, meant to drive me to insanity. I locked my ankles behind his back as he thrust deeper into me, keeping up the slow pace. With every stroke I felt myself inching towards orgasm, but never there.

"Please, faster." I moaned. Malfoy only shook his head.

I was a writhing, excited mess under his touch, and I couldn't get enough. Every nerve felt like it had been lit on fire than dumped in ice water. His hand reached between us and found my clit.

"Come for me, princess," he breathed in my ear. Whether it was the sultry sound of his voice, his fingers playing with my clit, or his steady rhythm, I wasn't sure, but I was gone. I screamed as I came around him. Every muscle tensed as I came harder than I ever had before. I clung to him like he was my very life line. I felt him shudder above me, finally losing his carefully kept control. He groaned my name as he came inside me.

He collapsed beside me on the bed. We both panted, desperate to catch our breath. We avoided looking at each other. A content silence fell between us, and I felt sleep tugging at my consciousness. I sat up and quickly grabbed my clothes. Despite what just happened between us, I was not about to fall asleep in Malfoy's arms. That was too real for me to handle.

"You don't have to leave." Malfoy sat up, watching me quickly redress.

"I forgot to check on something. I have to owl Charlie. "I lied quickly.

"I'm sure Charlie can wait one night."

"I just don't want him to worry. He gets antsy if I don't report in."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as I ungracefully backed out of his room. I managed to keep my face straight until I reached my bedroom door. I shut it quietly behind me and slumped to the floor. I tried to berate myself for such a rash decision, but I could think of was the way he shouted my name just as we both lost control.


End file.
